An air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle mounted on a vehicle ceiling of a train or the like has a casing in which a plurality of electric components such as a compressor and a blower are disposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Wiring is necessary to connect for supplying driving power to and performing control over these electric components. Many wiring circuits are used for the electric components, and wiring for the main circuit, the control circuit and the like occupies much space inside the air-conditioning apparatus. Furthermore, some air-conditioning apparatuses include a controller, a distribution box, an inverter and the like inside the casing. A wiring cable is laid in all directions inside the casing of the air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, and the wiring cable unignorably occupies the space therein.
Conventionally, an air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle is disclosed in which a wiring pipe duct is provided on the bottom face inside an outdoor part of the air-conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, and the wiring in the wiring pipe duct is connected to a connector for wiring in an end panel part (for example, see Patent Literature 2).